


Room恶作剧

by sanyizoro



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 21:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19934680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanyizoro/pseuds/sanyizoro
Summary: 旧文，罗索调教的车。





	Room恶作剧

Room恶作剧

结束冰火岛之行后，罗路同盟的消息至少把索隆喝酒的兴致降了一半。

有着死亡外科医生之称的特拉罗要搭sunny号了！结果来得太突然，路飞这次算任性了一回，或者，压根就是特拉男蛊惑的，以路飞这种智商对抗腹黑七五海实在是为难他了。

“特拉男，你会在我背后捅刀子吗？”一本正经的白痴脸。

“不会。”贝雷帽檐挡住了浓重黑眼圈，表情看不太真切。

够了…真是够了！路飞显然因两年前的救命之恩彻底接纳特拉罗，不带半点猜疑。

“路飞是白痴我不是，不要妄想对草帽团不利！耍花招前先问过我的刀！”在启航前，索隆刻意放慢脚步，给那个扛着十字鬼泣的人发出警告。

罗停下来低头笑了笑，“索隆当家的，但愿你在我打过招呼后的一秒内能反应过来。”

“想打架是吧？随时奉陪！”拇指抵刀出鞘，上身微倾做好战斗准备。

“现在没兴趣，改天。再有，我最反感别人命令我，那人一定会倒大霉。”

“切！”索隆显然没有在意罗的微妙情绪。

罗搭船后跟明哥通话交易，随后再没大动作，还保持了客人的自觉，规矩地坐在桅杆下，不轻易踏足寝室、浴室等草帽团的私人领地，餐桌上有路飞调和气氛，相处得还算愉快。

索隆提到喉咙口的戒心慢慢放下去。

静观其变吧。

平静的日子持续到某天晚上进行高强度锻炼后进浴室洗澡。

全身洗净，每个细胞说不出的舒爽，神经也不自觉地放松下来。

就在这时，一个淡蓝色的半球凭空出现，几乎笼罩浴室，索隆警觉的同时跳出浴池，用最快的速度去够池边的刀。

忽然下体一凉，索隆不敢去想荒唐的现实，只是尽快把出鞘的刀握在手里，狠狠瞪着浴室门。

咯吱一声，门开了，罪魁祸首悠闲地抱剑靠在门框边，转过脸来，每多说一个字，脸上的嘲讽意味就多一分，“怎么，索隆当家的原来有裸身打架的爱好？看来传闻不假，草帽团比想象中的恶劣。”

火气一团团地在胸口点燃，皮肤上的水汽似乎被蒸干了。“鬼才有这种爱好！”狠狠挥两下刀，“乱闯浴室的变态没资格说我，滚出去！”

“包括它吗？”罗抬手，亮出掌中的形状姣好的深色性器，连着饱胀的囊袋，正无辜地躺在罗的手心。

好眼熟……

“你……”索隆又窘又怒，半晌找不到骂人的词，命根子在别人手里，也不能贸然砍过去，咬咬牙，终于憋出两个字，“还我！”

罗轻笑一声，刺着“DEATH”的手指灵活地捏了肉柱，轻轻撸弄，不时用长指甲刮弄铃口，翻开外皮，绕着红嫩的柱头打圈。

“嗯…啊啊…”最敏感的私处被触碰挑逗，任谁也抵受不住，两样离开身体，仍能清晰地体会到像电击一样的酥麻感。分身单独分离到他手里，更易套弄。

“住手…混蛋…”明显地底气不足。双腿一软跪下，放下刀，用手捂住发出呻吟的嘴，才发现脸颊变得烧烫…该死！大概红了吧……

“住手？游戏才刚开始，索隆当家的。”

索隆甚至能想象到那阴险的痞子脸，因为下体越来越热了，似乎还正被什么奇怪的东西触碰着。

索隆惊恐地抬头，正看见罗探出的舌头在柱身轻浅地舔舐，好像舌头底下的不是带有浓重腥膻味的性器，而是让人垂涎三尺的海味山珍。情况越来越不妙了，然而不等索隆有所动作，罗恶意地含住囊袋猛吸，瞬间夺去索隆大半力气。

“喂，你是变态吗……”自家船长果真瞎了眼，招了个变态同盟……

“不错啊，索隆当家的，洗得很干净，那今天的晚餐一定美味。”说话间，舔舐的力度也温柔起来。舌身扫过娇嫩的表皮，唤醒每个沉睡的情欲细胞，罗每一下都舔得细致认真，从囊袋一路往上，攻占红嫩的蘑菇头。

那舌头好像要舔到索隆心里去了，感觉很奇怪，似痒非痒，似麻非麻，似痛非痛，只知道阴茎越来越胀。

“这么快就硬了。”罗转头看看跪在地上大口喘息的男人，露出得逞的笑容，随即张大口把硬挺的肉柱尽可能吞进嘴里。

“啊…混蛋…”呻吟的音调瞬间拔高，索隆无力地侧躺在地，双手捂着已然空空如也的胯间。

湿软火烫的肉物包裹住最要命的所在，慢慢吞吐，用舌尖吸吮蘑菇头，连带囊袋也一起卷裹。

热汗汹涌地渗出来，蓬勃的肌肉蒙上潋滟的水色。剑士闭上双目，不自觉地配合胯间浪潮般的快感耸动腰臀。

罗加快吞吐吮吸的频率，索隆早控制不住吟哦的音调，越发放肆诱人，闲置的手则难耐地揉捏两胸的茱萸。早忘了反抗的初衷，只想沉浸在如痴如醉的个人世界里。

“嗯…”伴着拖长的闷哼，剑士的身体崩得笔直，眉头皱紧，每块肌肉都在颤抖。

不行了…好想释放出来，好想…释放出来就更舒服了…

放松紧攥的意识，自内而外放松下来。热流喷薄而出，很快被人吸收了去。

大口大口地把丰盛的精液吞咽进去，罗满意地扬起嘴角，再充分抚慰几次诱使淫液淌出，直到没什么东西可流时才吐出嘴里的的物事，细致地舔干净。

快感侵袭，爱液流失不少，索隆的大半力气也被抽干，侧躺在地上，虚得很。

罗走到剑士身边，手轻轻抚过他大汗淋漓的身体，顺着挺直的脊线一路向下，挤进股沟，掰开臀瓣，拿出准备好的假阳具抵在穴口旋动几下，缓缓推挤软肉塞进去。

假阳具又粗又长，强行进入时免不了火辣辣的撕痛，可相比于高潮余韵中的不满足感，这种痛更像别样的挑拨。索隆轻声哼着，张开腿放松臀肉，任由那东西完全进入。

但是罗忽然撒手不管了，过去捡起遗落在地的物事，用Room能力将肉茎一截为二，轻而易举地把一根打磨得两头圆滑的细棍从截口塞进尿道。

突如其来的酸痛让索隆从情欲中警醒，挣扎着爬几步摸到鬼彻，挥刀砍过去。

罗不慌不忙地转身，捧着软下来的肉茎囊袋迎上刀锋，笑意恣然。

一个急刹收住攻势，骨节捏得咯咯作响，艰难地把刀放下，脸越来越青。

“今天的晚餐很美味，你也不赖。但游戏还要继续，规则是如果你把后面的道具拔出来扔掉的话，我便拒绝帮你拿掉它中间塞的东西。”罗指着肉茎笑笑，“当然，你也可以考虑去找狸猫当家的帮你，如果索隆当家放得下面子的话。”

对视一分钟，罗的手伸到索隆面前，“现在你可以拿回去了，安的时候记得对正。”

单眸快滴出血来，太想把这个人劈成几半扔进大海。

但现在怎么办？只能强忍羞恼接过自家小兄弟，看特拉男潇洒地离开，留给他一个烂摊子。

把肉茎囊袋拼回原位，捏捏被折腾得发红的小兄弟，中间果然硬硬的，有东西堵着，不时有酸痛感。

除了罗逆天的果实能力，用正常的方法很难把塞在分身中的异物取出来。最明智的做法只能接受他的摆布，最好不要让其他伙伴看出来，太溴了。

后穴传来些微胀痛，并非难以忍受，只是搅扰了精力，连走路都不自在。

有润滑液会不会好一点……蹲下，掰开臀瓣把假阳具拔出来，找来皂液涂匀，再往肉穴里塞，不太难受了，站起来试着走动，每跨一步，股间塞的假阳具老是没完没了地随着动作蹭磨脆弱的肉壁，有一种难以言喻的奇妙感觉。

洗去身上的汗液，打扫干净浴室，回寝室睡觉。

被罗折腾了好长时间，索隆入睡很快，只不过一觉睡醒后的晨勃反应，就没那么愉快了。

晨勃对于一般男人来说再正常不过，可这种状况下面对胯间的硬物，有点窘迫。

下体很热，伸手进裤子里，摸到股间的冒出头的假阳具。

周边床铺传来或轻或重的鼾声，心跳也随之加速。翻身侧躺蜷起身子，褪下裤子撅起臀，秘穴展露无遗。伸手抓住冒头的东西，拉出一截又缓缓推进去。小穴的软肉随之收缩，紧紧含住异物。

随着自行抽插的动作，胯间的昂扬越发硬挺，下腹发紧，暖意渐渐汇聚。

“该死……”忽然意识到不能自如地释放，只好暂停抚慰的动作，只是被快感吊着的感觉非常不好，闭上眼又无法再次入睡。

熬到众人起床的时间，照常进餐厅拿酒，在草地上锻炼。索隆想着一定要若无其事的，不能让大家发现，太丢人了。

罗依旧坐在桅杆下晒太阳，不时看向索隆，露出意味深长的笑容，索隆狠狠瞪回去，跟厨子斗嘴的兴致全没了。

平常锻炼时有一项双手举杠铃蹲立的运动，只是今天……

试着做了两次，屁股间夹的异物则随着蹲立的动作、在皂液肠液的润滑下蠕动，小穴被充盈润热。

要是换一种锻炼方式，大家会不会奇怪？关键是那个黑眼圈男一直在朝这边看……羞耻感涌上来，脸颊一阵阵烧烫，但这样的锻炼方式，似乎……很舒服…

继续蹲立举杠铃，会忍不住想象异物在甬道里面挪动的情景，蹲下的时候假阳具往下滑了一点，起身的时候臀瓣夹紧空间变窄，能描摹出它的形状，身体不自觉地有了反应，收缩括约肌再把它吸进去。粘腻的甬道像泥沼一样支配里面的东西，在做这个羞耻的运动的时候，竟生出假阳具比游蛇更柔软爽滑的错觉来，似乎能听到滋沽的水声，裤子湿了，完全没在意举杠铃的双手。喘息越来越急促，汗打湿了全身，依然忍不住自我调教的冲动。

做到极限，手酸到举不起来，而后穴则炙烫如火，湿热得快沸腾了。

但是，似乎是剧烈运动后润滑得太过分，被挤出一半，努力半晌也无法靠后穴吸进去。这样的话会顶着裤子，不方便坐，再加上前面比较难为情的小帐篷，一定会被看出来的。

索隆躺在草坪上，心虚地瞟瞟四周，见大家都没注意这边，才伸手进裤子，用手指顶住假阳具末端，一鼓作气推进去。

“啊…”不经意间蹭到敏感的点，酥麻感自下体席卷全身，还好及时用另一只手捂了嘴才压抑住浪荡的呻吟。

糟糕……用力过猛推得太深，异物闯进从未开拓过的地带，现在有点难受了。

再这样下去一定会疯的……

“绿藻头，滚来吃饭！你怎么不把自己睡死……”

厨子？……索隆转头看一眼金发男人，坐起来，抓过备用毛巾擦去身上的汗渍，

走路时腿都是软的，是不是锻炼得太过份了……

大家都围坐在餐桌边等早饭，路飞和乔巴心急地敲盘拍桌，索隆随便找个位子坐下，一抬头，特拉罗正坐在对面，似笑非笑。

他又在计划什么？脊背上生出阵阵凉意，隐隐有一种不祥的预感。

草帽团的每顿饭都不亚于集智慧和体力的战斗，路飞是公认的食物强盗，大家吃饭的同时还要防范神出鬼没的橡胶手。

这次，索隆的重点防范对象变成罗。

好像除了罗没人刻意注意自己，不对……罗宾时不时看向这边……

索隆深呼吸几口，撇去脑中不纯洁的念想，还要刻意无视下体塞的假阳具，装作若无其事的样子。

开动了，机械地叉起面食往嘴里送，到底不能像平时那样自在，都没仔细尝食物的美味。

就在这时，甬道里的硬物忽然动了，慢慢打着旋蹭磨湿热的软肉，随即一耸一耸地做活塞运动。

不要这样……腿在微微发抖，想到大家可能会注意，羞耻感紧张感一并发作。

肯定是罗！但当事人的演技非常高超，坐在对面悠哉自得地吃饭团，两只手都在桌子上，没什么小动作，除了他眼中难以察觉的狡黠的亮光。

绷紧臀瓣，试图让东西无法动弹。没用，夹得越紧，越能体会到物事的粗长，它似乎还在胀大，撑开每道褶皱。

随着不温不火的动作，身体越来越敏感了。它还在往里面钻，在从未开拓过的地带搅弄，忽然又退下来，在最要命的地方按摩。

该死……熟悉的瘙痒和麻热像丝线一样游走缠绕，心脏正被一只嫩手温柔地捏着。周身覆上薄汗，脸颊和胯间的肉棒一样烫。

凭自制力忍住全身的颤抖，一手抵住额头，一手往嘴里喂东西。

瞥一眼罗，忽然发现他左手腕上多了一只黑色电子仪器，本人在吃饭团的时候有事没事就会伸手碰一下。

这是遥控吗？真变态……

怎么办？自制力好像不够用了……估算一下座位到饭厅门口的距离，大概要走二十步…二十步！简直要命，每一步都在加速欲火的燃烧有木有！依罗的脾性，一定会开动假阳具的大招，说不定走到一半就会倒在地上浪荡地扭动，至少现在已经有扭身的冲动了。

目前不温不火的动作或许算试探吧，在承受能力边缘，只要不挑衅他的威严就能安稳地把这顿饭吃完。

嘁！就当作一种变相的锻炼吧，老子才不会输给你！

变换一种心态，底气也足了。咬咬牙坐端正，一举叉子，才发现盘子空空如也，面食早到了路飞嘴里。

算了，不跟他计较，真正该提防的是特拉罗。

情欲刚褪下一点，额上忽然覆上一只毛绒绒的小蹄子，“啊…索隆，你发烧了！哪里不舒服？快让我检查一下。”

拘一把辛酸泪，索隆笑得比哭还难看，“没事…乔巴，刚锻炼完有点热……”挡开小驯鹿的蹄子，赶紧把椅子往旁挪一点，远离乔巴，挨近娜美。

乔巴悻悻地坐回去吃饭，大伙的目光则刷地扫射过来。

“索隆的脸很奇怪啊，像红苹果一样。”船长边往嘴里塞东西边含糊地吐字，一语道破天机。

罗宾掩嘴轻笑，闪烁智慧光芒的眼神定在嚼东西的罗身上。

被大家看得不自在，如坐针毡，紧张之下更编不出应对的话。

偏在这时，体内的棒子在最敏感的一点上由按摩突转为震动，脑子发紧，猝不及防之下哼叫出声。

要死了……唯一能做的就是俯身趴在桌边，用最低级的办法遮掩迷蒙的表情，顺便躲避大家的目光，左手则在大腿上狠掐一把提神。

“索隆…你到底怎么了？让我检查一下吧。”单纯又尽责的乔巴迅速人兽化，准备硬来。毕竟索隆最爱折腾自己，受伤了学不会静养，身体不舒服也不屑于求医，一定不能让他胡来。

“真的没事……”明显地不知所措，一向低沉冷硬的声线居然软化了。

“绿藻头，拖拖拉拉的慢死了，赶紧让乔巴检查一下，耽误女士的用餐时间绝对饶不了你！”

“死厨子，闭嘴！”好在罗适可而止，体内的硬物不动了。索隆强忍不适直起身来，抹掉脸上的热汗，又尽最大的努力摆出一副凶恶的面孔，“都说了是锻炼之后太热了，乔巴…坐回去吃你的饭！”

乔巴含糊地点点头，恢复原形坐回去。

好想一刀砍了特拉罗…

之后索隆再没怪异的表现，大家的注意力也慢慢转移开，专心于跟路飞抢食。

吃完一顿无比煎熬的早饭，整个人都快虚脱了。第一个放下餐具离开，走路时免不了体会后臀夹着粗棒子磨擦的感觉。

快受不了了，大家目光灼灼，好像要把遮羞的衣物布料烧光，看透自己后穴夹着假阳具、胯间肉柱挺立的丑态。

几乎是逃出饭厅的，冲到浴室用冷水冲洗一遍，才把重点部位的躁动压下来。

接下来要怎么办？罗打算玩多久？是上船前的警告得罪他了吗？很糟糕啊。

早饭时的捉弄再加上后来的时不时的挑逗，胯间可耻地硬了，撑起小帐篷，无论如何也软不下去。

还要继续做锻炼吗？现在连动一动都是在进行自我折磨。最好能到暸望室去，能少一点尴尬。

“索隆当家的，这么好的天气，不晒太阳多可惜。”罗翘起二郎腿仰头望天，声音慵懒至极。

“你给我适可而止一点！”索隆凑过去低声警告，忍住把拳头砸到对方的黑眼圈上的冲动。

可是，罗抬手亮出黑色电子仪器晃晃，含着奸邪的笑闭目养神。

很明显，只要自己敢躲到暸望室里，下场一定会很惨。

忍，我忍！

拖着沉重的步子继续回到杠铃边锻炼。不能脱绿色长外套，至少能遮挡一下饱受调教的重点部位。

索隆选择最无害的挥串烧运动，虽然热，下身不动，至少不会再刺激到后面。

挨到吃晚饭时好累，头次觉得简单的锻炼会这么折磨人。

硬物滑出头来了，在落座的时候臀部压向椅子角，趁机把它顶进去。

“绿藻头你又在干什么？”

像被人施了定身法一样，索隆扯扯嘴角，慌乱地坐正，竟一时词穷，不知道怎么骂回去。

罗虽然没再恶意使坏，但这顿晚饭，仍是以煎熬贯穿始终，要时刻绷紧那根弦，避免自己再出丑。

今晚轮到索隆和乌索普守夜。在暸望室里实在太难受了，坐也不是站也不是，只能先让乌索普盯着，一口气跑到卫生间。

大家可能都睡熟了吧。

安心地站在洗漱台的镜子面前，脱下绿色长外套解下三把刀，把裤子褪到膝盖，下身的情色一目了然。

男根热得烫手，高高翘起，胀大到难以想像的尺寸，能清楚地找见鼓起的青色筋络。龟头有点肿，那红润的颜色像要滴出血来。囊袋也硬了，连续刺激下分泌的精液都积聚在这里，无处发泄。

鼓胀的感觉比剧痛更让人难以忍受，知道痛苦的缘由，就想找一根细小的东西把堵在中间的异物掏出来，然后畅快地释放。想想都做不到，越想掏只会把异物向更深处捅。

快到极限了……浇一点水降温，可惜治标不治本。腿一软跪趴在地上，臀挺翘起来，后穴一张一合，正吞吐内里的假阳具。

明知这是自我折磨，还是忍不住抓着硬物抽插。在温暖的小穴里待了一天，早被捂热了。整根拔出来，上面沾满粘糊糊的润滑液和肠液，有点厌恶，狠下心整根捅进去。

“看来索隆当家的玩得挺尽兴的。”

穿着斑点蓝裤子的脚正站在面前。

红潮刷地席卷全身，索隆窘迫地站起来，提起裤子。内心的欲望在怂恿他向特拉罗寻求帮助，理智又迅速把这种荒唐的想法拽回来。

“一部分人很喜欢自虐，似乎索隆当家的也是其中之一。”罗搂住被情欲折磨的男人，探手伸进裆里抓住火烫的肉棒。

“胡说八道！”喘息越发粗重了，索隆没有反抗，只求他玩够后能让自己释放。

“是吗？总是逼迫自己做高强度锻炼，强忍痛苦，做到你这种程度的并不多。只不过，你还没尝试过虐待自己的性器。”握住肉棒轻轻撸动，戳弄娇嫩的铃口。

“不要再弄了……难受…”语声低下来，带上了乞求的意味。

罗得寸进尺，手换到肌肉蓬勃的胸部，大力按揉两颗果实，“在大庭广众下做羞耻的事，面对伙伴拷问的目光，这种感觉很奇妙吧。”

热度蔓延到胸部，不自觉地夹紧双腿蹭动，几乎要站不住脚。

“再接受一项游戏，我帮你释放。”

“好！快点……”重点不在于游戏，只求尽快发泄，希望近在眼前，越发觉得胯间的阳物又胀又痛，过不了多久就会炸裂。

罗松手后，腿支撑不住，膝盖自然而然落在地上，趴下去，自己把裤子褪下，翘起后臀。

拔出假阳具，充分扩张后的肉穴泛出红嫩的颜色，空虚感诱使它一开一合地索取。

罗掏出一个玻璃药瓶，把药液倒进肉穴里，拉来皮管接上水龙头，一次性插进那个只出不进的地方。

冰冷的液体冲散炙烈的情欲，从后庭快速涌入肠道，冰火两重天的巨大反差下，心紧张得快从喉咙口跳出来。水越积越多，平坦的腹部被撑得益鼓起来，摸上去温凉一片。

“不行了……”腹部开始胀痛，混着肉茎的折磨，额上冷汗涔涔，汗滴顺着明朗的脸部轮廓线滑下，滴到撑着地的手背上。

皮管撤走了，后穴没了压力，水自然朝外涌，顺着大腿流下去。

意识到自己在排泄，绿发男人顿时羞得无地自容，迅速收紧臀部肌肉，翻身提起裤子躺着。

我到底在干什么……

现在唯一能做的就是夹住双腿绷紧臀瓣，努力克制要排泄释放的欲望。

罗好整以暇地站在一边看戏，不说话，也不动。

简直是度秒如年啊，夹紧屁股，还是不能完全阻止水外流。腹部饱受压力，而被扩张了一整天的后穴松弛柔软，液体充塞在甬道里，像受到了指引，只要稍微放松，就会一鼓作气开闸泄洪。

感官都集中在下身了，每个细胞都在体会胀痛刺痛和无法释放的可怕感觉，释放欲望，忍受欲望。

久到意识开始迷离，但船忽然巨震两下，躺在地上的索隆滑向一边又翻身撞到一个圆角，正好碰着鼓胀的肚子。最后的底线被打破，这下再也坚持不住，跑到就近便池蹲好，才拉下裤子就听见哗哗的水声。

甬道瞬间放松了，无比舒服，辛苦的忍耐后换来如释重负的惬意。可是肚子还是鼓的，水并没有完全排完。不得已，用手碾揉腹部，放松后穴，把剩下的水挤压出去。

后面舒服了，前面就更难受了。无所适从地抓住性器，要解放它，办不到……

排泄的羞耻感，不能释放的痛苦，些微残存的快感……简直要令人疯狂。

在这煎熬的关头，再来一次，凉水又注入腹部，后穴里塞了一个大小适中的硅胶球，收紧臀部的话能保证水不外流，但只要放松了，胶球就会向外面滑。

罗说话算话，这两次后果真用能力取出肉茎中的异物。

禁锢已久的分身得到解放，欢愉地喷吐白浊的液体，那一刻大脑几乎是空白的，全然不知自己如释重负的呻吟有多浪荡。泪腺控制不住，眼角涌出温热的液体，而身体也快虚脱了。

但窘迫还未完全结束，这是罗的连环圈套，一步步把他诱入泥潭。结束调教游戏并保密的前提是他不能自作主张排出肚子里的水，直到游戏环节结束。

这是真的吗？也许是，毕竟对方是变态的死亡外科医生；也许不是，论腹黑程度，唯罗宾可与之匹敌。能赌吗？不能，要是丑态被公之于众，还不如挖个地缝钻进去。虽然现在腹里也有液体鼓得像皮球，至少穿上外套腹卷后看不太明显。

现在的状况是下体轻松后肚子又难受了，闷闷地痛，处在可以忍受却不可忽视的范围。像有人拿棍子在肠子里搅着，或是肠子已经被撑得膨胀了，再也容纳不了一丝一毫的东西。

后穴依然难受，有球堵住水不能发泄，胀得不自在，球以下的部位又太空虚。还需时不时地用手把往外滑的球顶进去，夹紧臀部。

又是提心吊胆的一天，在人前要是不小心把水排出来，还不如一头在豆腐上撞死。

随便吃点早饭，混到中午。路飞发现一个小岛，sunny号靠岸，索隆如逢大赦，用最快的速度登岛，随便挑一个方向散步。

摸摸发凉的腹部，耳根又烧了。“难道我真有自虐症？”在人前忍受掩饰欲望，会产生莫名的快意，试图拒绝罗又不能完全拒绝，想屈服又不甘彻底屈服。

再走几分钟，看见一棵茂盛的树，唤起潜在的疲倦和睡意。这两天一直在受罗的威胁迫害，确实累了，乘大家登岛购物的机会好好睡一觉。

睡到迷迷糊糊的时候，潜意识惊觉有人靠近。伸手拔刀时还是慢了一步，双手被锁住反剪在背后。

“混蛋……你又想干什么？”见鬼的游戏进行了那么久，看偷袭的人是罗，连在路边睡个觉都不得安稳，索隆气不打一处来。

罗抓紧挣动的手腕，俯身，低头，唇贴到剑士耳边，语声低沉，“索隆当家的，露天睡觉很危险，小心被人吃干抹净，就像现在这样……”

说话时腾出一只手掀开索隆的绿色外套，再扯开腹卷，轻轻抚摸蜜色胸膛和微微鼓起的腹部。

“除了你谁会这么无聊？”索隆气结，拼命挣动双手，可惜连续两天的调教基本没进食喝水，自然耗费了不少精力，反抗起来心有余而力不足。

“那可不一定，我看厨师当家的看你的眼神就不一般……”罗越靠越近，探舌舔弄对方因窘迫而泛红发烫的耳垂，“草帽当家的对你也是格外依赖呢，千阳号上，想占据你这具身体的怕不止一个。”

“混蛋……”对方说得如此露骨，索隆的脸都快泛起了青紫色，但做了私密事心够虚，依罗的思路回想一下圈圈眉和自家船长的眼神及状态，他们再正常的表情也变得不正常了，不禁老脸发烧。

“可惜他们够愚钝，放任这么美味的身体四处招摇，岂不是暴殄天物？”手放在鼓起的肚子上大力按揉，笑着说:“不过你放心，我会好好珍惜的。”

肚子闷疼不止，受外力挤压后便意越发强烈，液体推着胶球往外挤。“啊哈……不要揉了……难受…”索隆紧张地收缩臀部，生怕水漏出来。

“索隆当家的，你越叫我可是越把持不住的……”再揉两下惹来对方的呻吟颤抖，随即撕扯掉碍事的裤子，布料撕裂的刺啦声中罗低语道，“我都忍了两天了…”

不知是由于罗的疏忽还是放纵，双手解脱了，本想在他脸上糊一拳，但下体排泄的欲望太强烈，索隆双手撑着身体靠在树干上，再不敢有其他动作，只要球被挤出来肯定会忍不住。

把人按在地上，强行掰开强健的双腿，注意力被微微发颤的菊穴吸引住。想合又不能完全闭合，打开一个虚空的小洞，液体断断续续地淌出来。伸进两指探查，很快在湿润的肉穴中摸到自己亲手塞的那个球，堵住了唯一宣泄口的球。

“憋了一晚上的效果确实不一样。”罗满意地扬起嘴角，抬眼关注对方的表情。

索隆难堪地偏过头，不想理人。

罗放低重心，减小距离近观蠕动的穴口，随即探入两指夹住球慢慢往外拿，语气要命地温柔:“看你那么遵守规则，就暂且放过你吧”。

“住手……不要拿……会……会出来的……”毫无底气地抗议，却无法把羞耻的话接下去。

球倏地被取走，水无可避免地喷溅出一部分，索隆死抠粗糙的树皮，红着脸收紧后穴。

罗微微一笑，握住索隆腿间的性器套弄几下，又凑上去舔舐柱头囊袋，很快让它挺立起来，随即恶意堵住铃口不让射，继续蹂躏鼓起的腹部。

“唔……不要……我憋不住了……呃……”在绵长的呻吟中，水一股股喷溅出来，有的淌在地上，有的飙在罗的身上。

但罗不在意，绿发剑士刻意隐忍的呻吟和潮红的面颊就足够让人浮想联翩了，只见他剑眉拧成一团，早失了平日的冷厉严肃，那如愿释放后七分羞赧三分惬意的样子更让人犯罪。

扶着人挪一点位置，移到没有水渍的地带，罗利索地除去自己的衣物，随即从索隆耳垂开始吻舔，经过脖子，在乳珠上逗留一会儿，使其变硬变红。

索隆控制不住异样的情绪，特拉罗柔软的舌、下巴刺刺的胡茬在身体上留下鲜明的感觉，想到接下来可能遭受的，居然有些期盼着被玩虐，只是自尊心作祟，不想过于荒唐。

在两种意念间摇摆不定，很矛盾。

正思绪纷飞的时候，嘴被迫张开，一根肉棒霸道地塞进来。尝到腥膻的味道，舌头和口腔都能感受它的热度。含住吮吸，生涩地咀嚼啃咬，想到它待会儿就要抚慰发冷的甬道，兴奋感早把理智击碎了，不停地换花招，感受它在口中一点点胀大硬热。

索隆的主动让罗非常满意，性器被温柔对待，说不出的舒服惬意，索性一挺腰，把它送到更深处。调整自己的呼吸，忍住释放的冲动。待它足够硬足够大才退出来，变换姿势，蘸一点爱液抹匀柱身，叠起索隆的双腿展现饥渴的菊穴，柱头停在洞口蹭磨。

好痒……快点进来…为自己的心声羞愧了两秒，终于盼到了，硬热的阳物挤进小洞撑开瑟缩的穴肉，将热量源源不断地传给泛凉的甬道。进得越慢，越能细致地感受这个奇妙的过程。

有新奇的温度差，进入的人固然被紧致的小穴包裹得很舒服，绿发男人更享受充盈的快感，排泄的通道被人插了，这个人还是不怎么熟的所谓的盟友，说起来多难为情，但是好想要，假阳具比不得真家伙，一定会更舒服。

罗插到一半忽然退出来，将索隆翻身侧躺着，自己也贴着他侧躺下，手勾住他的脖子，忍住蠢蠢欲动的欲望，用阴茎在股缝中蹭磨点火，“索隆当家的，想要自己来啊，我一向不喜欢命令别人。”

自己来？就这样侧躺着撅起屁股，主动用后穴含住肉棒，然后耸动腰臀做活塞运动……好淫荡……分明要老子自我折辱，还假惺惺地说这不叫命令……

但是被吊着的感觉很糟，索隆动动喉结咽口唾沫，心里堵得慌。试着屈腿抬臀，好让重点部位显露出来，挪动身体凑到柱头上，用小穴含住它，在热度的诱使下，腰腹用力一口气顶进去。

两人不约而同的惊喘声混杂在一处，但罗的很轻，明显更能自控。

插得太深，股间传来清晰的胀痛，毕竟一直在收缩小穴阻止水排出来，肉壁比想象中紧致。

这不足以让情欲退却，用力耸动腰臀，艰难地抽插起来。软肉被硬棍蹂躏，随着摩擦翻来卷去，臀瓣不时碰到对方的耻毛，酥酥地痒。被含紧的肉棒挤出一股淫液，正好起润滑作用。这下动起来更顺畅了，硕大的肉棒滑如水蛇，湿润的肉穴牢牢吸附住它，深入浅出。

舒服得让人想哭……索隆顾不得调整呼吸，乐此不疲地含着肉棒插自己。交合的部位渐渐升温，瘙痒肆虐，可是一系列疯狂的动作后还是达不到快乐的顶峰，就差一点了，总是与它失之交臂。

“看索隆当家的动得这么辛苦，需要帮忙吗？”

一句魔鬼般的话问得索隆又羞又恼，偏偏停不下淫荡的动作，还想要更多，只是技巧欠佳，气力也不济了。

罗也不再忍耐不再消遣彼此了，爬起身来，让人趴卧着，一手托住他的腹部，一手掰开臀瓣直捣龙门，刻意下倾冲刺，撞到那个敏感点，自然逼出对方高亢的吟哦。

如旋风席卷静海，再无能阻止汹涌咆哮的情欲，快感在下体迸发，传递到到混沌的脑子，已接近欲仙欲死的状态。

趁着情潮汹涌，罗加紧攻势，按着他跪趴下去翘起臀来，抽动的频率越来越快，剧烈的摩擦下，交合处烫得要融化，肉体击打碰撞，发出清脆的啪啪声。

“啊…哈……不行了，慢一点…”

汗滴混着眼角的泪液滚落，麦色皮肤浸染得油光水滑，色气满满，每一块肌肉都在颤栗抽搐。头高扬展露硬朗的颈线，大张的口不断发出变调的哼吟。胯间的性器随着动作摇晃，在强烈的快感中重新硬起来，时不时喷洒浊液。

罗也爽得无所适从，施虐心起，顺手扯一截草藤绑住索隆的性器，不让它如愿释放，自己则乘着兴致，把人翻过来躺在草地上，分开他的腿夹住自己的腰，继续挑战对方的底线。

一下子从天堂坠到地狱，整个人都不好了，回想起昨天的噩梦，那种快感连连却不能释放的折磨太痛苦……手要去解放被草藤束缚的性器，没想到已然被room半球笼罩，罗拔刀一挥，两条手臂便离体掉落。

手被罗的斩落，连唯一反抗的资本都没了，“够了……罗，让我射……”完全是放下脸面的请求，足够低声下气。

“别急嘛……”罗战意正酣哪肯轻易放过他，把腿掰开一点继续抽插。甬道里充满热烫的精液，滋咕滋咕的水声听起来格外淫邪。

有一种下体快被捣烂的错觉…这绝对不是错觉！再插一定会坏的……

忍到极致终于爆发怒气骂出来:“特拉罗……混蛋……让我拿到刀一定砍死你……唔……”骂到一半就被罗的动作打断，他正捏住自己又胀又热的性器，揉捏囊袋，戳弄湿润的铃口。

“喂喂…适可而止吧……受不了了……”该死……好难受，不释放一定会死的。再要命的剧痛都能忍受，却挨不住这种另类的虐待，昨晚已然放下了可怜的自尊求饶，如今的硬气也是一闪而逝，不会长久。

对于剑士的请求，罗趁火打劫开始套话，“那最后一种玩法，要不要配合？”看对方闭着眼疯狂点头，遂扬唇一笑，掐着对方的腰越动越快，滚烫的性液尽数灌在穴里，同时扯开束住索隆性器的草藤。

双重极致快感冲刷，直击得索隆脑子一片空白，张大嘴却叫不出声，眼皮阖上，便有泪液滚滚而下。

不知过了多久才缓过来，睁开眼，发现脱离身体的双手安回去了，扯开的墨绿色外袍也穿戴整齐，扣好扣子系好了红腰带，只是外裤被撕扯坏了扔到一边，膝盖外袍遮盖下的双腿空空如也。

这种样子，怎么回去？！

看透了索隆的心思，罗好心地递来被扯下的内裤，“你还有这个。”

索隆一时气结，劈手夺过来，掀开袍子要穿，身子一动，惊觉屁股里还塞着东西，这东西的触感很熟悉……不似冷硬的道具，难道是这家伙的性器……索隆瞪着罗，脸颊腾地一片绯红，“你到底要干什么？”

“光做一次怎么够，让你随身携带，就算在大庭广众，也不妨碍我们……”

“谁要和你做这种奇怪的事啊……”罗说得一本正经，剑士却是满肚子怨气。

“索隆当家的难道是个随意违信之人？当初说好的，你配合我的游戏，我保证不让船上其他人知道。刚才为了射得痛快，你可是点头答应了。”

索隆抬手捂脸，心说自己怎么会图一时痛快点头答应了，不过违信的事他真做不来，哪怕是夹着别人的鸟在大庭广众下暗爽的龌龊事。

回船的过程中，一时无话。罗本不是多话之人，估计也是调戏索隆调戏得差不多了。索隆则是在激烈的性事中嗓子叫得有些嘶哑，况且屁股里还插着凶器，比进行了一整天锻炼还累。比起夹假阳具，这种状况更要命，想到自己夹着罗的性器活动，羞耻感倍增，偏偏无法忽视撩人的快感。

走在前面带路的罗也不太自在，温暖的甬道无时无刻不在刺激自己，性器被紧紧包裹住，时松时紧的小穴像在吮吸一样，有大量的肠液精液润滑，还会随着走路的动作在甬道里活动。罗尽量控制自己的表情，从未有过的新奇体验也让他快意不止。这种事，一爽就是两个人。

回到船上，迎着众人的目光，各种善意或恶意的关心和质问已经不重要了，想到在众目睽睽下，屁股时刻都被人操着，更让他窘迫难堪，还要死命地隐忍。有时候装着若无其事跟人搭个腔，后面的凶器忽然射了，自己的阳物也像受到感召一样，忍不住射精的冲动，裆里没过多久就湿了。

任索隆和罗再能掩饰，船上诸如罗宾、娜美、乌索普、山治这些有点头脑的，多少能猜出这两人干了私密事，至于怎么进行就不得而知了，谁也想不到平日孤高冷傲，不喜人亲近的剑士老实地任人调教了两天，到现在还被人控制着屁股。至于对特拉罗，同盟关系刚建立，他们更猜不透了，心想这人原来好索隆这口，心够大，胆够肥。

船上另一半神经大条的就不识趣了，船长有事无事都要邀请他的新同盟参加钓鱼、冒险等白痴活动，也不管人愿不愿意；小乔巴一天到晚围着索隆转，硬要给他检查身体，施药治病；骨头没事就围着自得其乐的两人转悠，时不时来点意味深长的调侃，直要说得剑士面红耳赤；改造人也是一副喜迎新CP的嘴脸，那满怀感动的眼泪鼻涕让索隆一阵恶寒。

晚上，索隆坚决要抢占守夜的任务，天知道和大家一起在寝室睡会发出什么丢人的声音。罗照例待在桅杆下的坐台下，独自喝完了饭后饮品，等船上归于平静，连瞭望台锻炼的挥剑举铁声也停了，他才爬上瞭望台，静静伫立在熟睡的剑士面前。

这种情况都能睡熟，看来适应得不错呢，或许，是因为自己玩得太过火，他有点累了。

罗轻叹一声抬手，操纵room能力圈笼罩整个瞭望室，剖身体取器官。本来打开索隆的双腿探手进他后穴就能拿到身体部件的简单动作硬被罗搞得大张旗鼓，只为让剑士静静安睡。

——早把贝波他们遣到佐乌岛安生，马上要进入德岛正面应战多弗朗明哥了，这大概是最后一次放纵吧，索隆当家的。

索隆被异动惊醒，起身时室内空空如也，连一直饱胀的屁股也空空如也，来到窗子边探出身子往下看，眼圈男抱手靠坐在桅杆上不动，贝雷帽拉得极低，察觉自己的存在，掀起帽子看一眼，又恢复原状，仿佛这两天激烈的调教游戏就像一场梦，从来不曾发生过。

————end———


End file.
